Sherlock
by Flexible-Flute
Summary: This is sort of a prequel to how Sherlock begins to fall in love with Irene in the story Irene. If you like it I will make a multi-chapter. Set after A scandal in belgravia.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was a very interesting man. Unfortantly, due to this fact it made her life very hard. Most of the times her clients were one timers, yet sometimes you get a regular. But heaven forbid she would get attached, romantically, emotionally, to them. All but for him.  
>Sherlock was tough. She could never do anything fun with him. She constantly invited him to dinner, and texted the man all day long. He broke her. He found her secret and her passion. All from her bloody pulse and the simple dilation of her eyes. He was a very tough thing to break indeed.<br>After she had "died" and he had saved her, there wasn't much talk of dinner anymore. Heck! They didn't even text. No words were exchanged for a whole year. Until the day Sherlock came to her door. But that's a different story.  
>Irene did truly start to fall for Sherlock. And he had started to fall for her. His pulse would start to rush and his eyes dilated as well. All happening after the fake death in Karachi. That my dear is how it all starts, and when Sherlock admits his same passion.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

In Karachi.  
>We continued to run after Sherlock killed off the last of my kidnappers. Lungs burning, legs stiff from running for so long. Both us gasping for breath once we reach on safe house for the night. Which happened to be a crappy old motel. Very homey.<br>"This is it. We have arrived. You can go and leave now in a mysterious, Sherlock way." I said knowing he would leave me.  
>"No. You need help, and you're hurt. I will stay for as long as I am needed." He then goes towards the door and opens it. "After you."<br>"Such a gentleman, if your lucky you can share my bed." I wink at him and walk into the small room.  
>"That won't be necessary. Due to the fact that-" he looks around the room to only see one bed. He clears his throat. "Well, that's interesting. I will just stay on the floor." I look at him.<br>"Really. The floor." He looks down at the dirt covered floor, then back up at me. I raise an eyebrow. He just huffs and puts down his bag and heads towards the bathroom. "Will you be needing any help in there?"  
>"No." And he closes the door. I laugh and flop down on the bed.<p>

The door opens and steam poors out, sherlock then pops out clean and clothed, unfortantly. Blood and dirt gone from his hair. He moves to a chair in the corner and turns on the tv. I look at him for awhile and decide he isn't going to talk to me and go towards the bathroom. I turn on the shower and undress quickly from my black costume. The water is warm and washes all my worries and stress away. Blood changes the water a bright pink as it swirls around in strange patterns. I think about everything that has happend in the past 24 hours. Running, shooting, falling, hiding, all with him.

I emerge from the room cloaked in steam. I hurry towards my bag before the chill grips my bones and pull out the cleanest clothes I can find. After I pull on the cloth and shuffle to the chair opposite of him.  
>"So. This is your hide out when you are on the run to not be killed for your braking your loyalty to moriarty?" He says still looking at the tv.<br>"Um, yes. But it gets so lonely out here on my own. I really could use a partner to be on the run with me." I secretly hoped he would stay with me until I was safe.  
>"Perhaps. I heard they are selling idiots too become fugitives with people." Part of what he had said did hurt a little, but if you know sherlock it's his usual.<br>"You didn't have to be rude. I ment you. Would you stay with me." I get up and go towards where he sat.  
>"Is the woman begging for mercy?" He says with a hint of sarcasim.<br>"Yes my dear Sherlock. But you only got one. Last time we said it would be two." I sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. He shifts uncomfortably.  
>"Yes well sometimes you don't get what you want." He looks away.<br>"But sherlock." I take his face in my hands and force his eyes to mine. "You can."


	3. Chapter 3

_BEFORE_

_You didn't have to be rude. I meant you. Would you stay with me." I get up and go towards where he sat._  
><em>"Is the woman begging for mercy?" He says with a hint of sarcasm.<em>  
><em>"Yes my dear Sherlock. But you only got one. Last time we said it would be two." I sit on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. He shifts uncomfortably.<em>  
><em>"Yes well sometimes you don't get what you want." He looks away.<em>  
><em>"But sherlock." I take his face in my hands and force his eyes to mine. "You can."<em>

Sherlock clears his throat again and tries to move away from me.  
>"Irene, you need to get off." he says in a stressed tone.<br>"Why? Am I distracting you?" i kiss the hollow of his throat.  
>"Irene, please." His voice straining further more. I giggle against the soft skin of his neck. A groan just barely escaping his lips. I move away from his neck and look into his eyes.<br>"That is one, now we're even. Shall we ?"  
>"No. Not today." He lifts me off of him and stands up. "If you excuse me I am going to sleep." He walks over to the bed and lays down stiffly. My lips pout.<br>"Oh Sherlock, your no fun." I walk over to my side of the bed a plop down next to him. I prop my chin on my hand and look at him. He looks over at me, slight confusion spread over his face.  
>"What?" He says staring back at me. I move a little closer to him and he tries to move further from me but ends up falling off the bed with a thud and a groan.<br>"Sherlock! Are you okay?" I say jumping out if bed and running to his side.  
>"Fine." He wheezes. "Just knocked the wind out of me." He coughs and clutches his back.<br>"I know just the trick. Just lay on the bed face down." He lifts an eyebrow. "I'm not trying to seduce you! I am going to help your back." He shuffles back over to the bed and lays down. I then go to the sink and wet a washcloth with warm water, after it is soaked I grab the Advil from my toiletry and make my way to the injured man. "Okay, take off your shirt."  
>"Irene, I swear if your pulling something." He says muffled by the sheets. My eyes roll so far back in my skull I'm surprised they don't get stuck. He pulls off his shirt and I hand him the pills. I first start with pressing the cloth to his spine, causing the man too give out a long sigh of relief. After about four minutes I start to slowly work the knots out of his lower back. I can feel his body tense as I work out the tension.<br>"Just a few more. I promise." I try and sound reassuring, but I can hear his whimpers of pain. After the last knot is gone his body starts to relax under my touch. Slowly I feel his lungs start to rise and fall steadily, showing that the broken man was finally, after the most intense day of running, asleep. I get up from where I sat and go to my side and lay down next to him. I roll over and look at his sleeping face. He looked so young and defenseless, I smile to myself. "Goodnight Sherlock."


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke in the morning I felt unusually warm. When I tired to turn over I was met with two strong arms wrapped around my waist and a curly head pressed against my shoulder. I never took him as some one who cuddles, but I am not complaining. His body felt nice pressed against mine. Too happy with my position I went back to sleep.  
>I was woken again when Sherlock shifted his body while slightly awake, causing him to realize his position and quickly pull away from me. I shuddered with the loss if heat as he turned back around and hopped out of the bed taking the sheets with him.<br>"Sherlock! Give me those sheets! I'm freezing!" I yell at the man waddling over to one of the chairs and flicking on the tv.  
>"Then perhaps you should wear more clothes to bed. It's quite distracting. I mean with all the skin and-" he looks confused with his words.<br>"And what? I can sleep however I please. Besides, I heard that you went to see the queen in nothing but a bed sheet." I move over to him and sit in the chair opposite.  
>"That's different. I don't have." He pauses, looking uncomfortable. "Curves." His voice strains at the last word. All I can do is laugh. Almost uncontrollably. "Stop it. Irene, it's not funny."<br>"Oh Sherlock, can you really not deal with a woman's body? I mean you were holding it very close this morning."  
>"That's different! I was asleep! I didn't know. Stop laughing at me!" I walk back over to him and kneel by him.<br>"In sorry. Forgive me." I cup his face in my hand. "Would you like an apology kiss?"  
>"Um. Um. Ah." He stutters out, looking a little pink in his cheeks. I take that chance and kiss his lips. At first it was slightly like kissing a dead fish. I cracked open my eye to see his wide open.<br>"Sherlock close your eyes. And it wouldn't kill you to move your lips." I say pulling a millimeter away before pushing my lips back to his. This time he began to kiss back, very carefully. His hands slowly making there way onto my waist. He pulls away, obviously out if breath and a little embarrassed.  
>"Um. Okay. Hello." He laughs a little. It was nice to see this side of him. Almost like he was a little school boy getting his first kiss on the playground.<br>"Hi. So, how was your first kiss?" I move back to my spot on the chair. His face still a little confused by the physical contact.  
>"Interesting. It was kind of, nice?" He sits back in the chair and brings his hands up to his chin.<br>"That's a first. It's usually something a little-" he pushes his way up if the chair and reaches me in two strides, he then forces his lips to mine, putting his hands around my cheeks. I gasp a little at his sudden action. He was getting better at this, my hands due too instinct go straight to his hair. Curling around his soft looks and tugging slightly. After what seemed like only seconds he pulled away and put his forehead to mine.  
>"Very nice."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

That night we didn't sleep on opposite sides of a battlefield. We laid there together, we fit like a puzzle piece. He placed his chin on top of my head, my arms wrapped around his waist. Heartbeats synchronizing and breaths mixing with each other, creating a neutral ground. Our hearts no longer arguing with our heads.

"Irene?" he whispers into my hair.

"Hmmmm." Too far into my bliss. "What is it?"

"Sentiment. It has taken over." He pushes his face to my neck and kisses it softly.

"Is this your way of saying I love you?" I say slightly amused and happy with his affection.

"Perhaps." Laughter erupts from his lungs, his breath brushing over my ear, sending chills down my spine. "Okay, you caught me. Irene."

"Yes my darling Sherlock?" I turn my face up to his, my smile matching his.

"It seems that-" My laughing cuts him off. "Stop it! This isn't very easy!" He reminds me of a school boy trying to admit his love for his first crush.

"I can make it easy for you." I kiss his lips gently. "I. Love. You." I say each word and follow it with a kiss. First to his forehead, second to his nose, and a final one to his lips. longer than the first one. he pulls away and holds me closer to him.

"I love you too." My stomach does little twists as he says those words.

"Well, i do believe that i still only had you beg for mercy once." He blushes a deep shade of scarlet.

"Um. Lets just stick to this for now." He kisses my collarbone and works his way up my neck, nipping and kissing little codes across my skin.

"I think that will suffice for now." The words come out a little more strained than I had intended. He laughs placing more rough kisses across my lips. slowly they become more rugged and filled with a desire that wasn't quite there before. My hands sliding across his chest and to his head. I slowly find myself leaning into him, my fingers wrapping around his roots and slightly tugging. His hands pluck mine from his hair and looks me in the eyes.

"Thats good enough, for today. I'm sorry." He turns his body to face the wall and slides under the covers. Slightly disappointed yet I understood, I had to take this slow since he was still a little boy on the inside. I turn out the light and find his hand under the covers and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"I love you Sherlock."

"I love you too." He whispers to me, so quiet that i almost don't catch it.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came faster then i had anticipated. Dreams of sherlock and i together danced across my sleepy mind. During the night we had entangled ourselves once again. arms wrapped around my waist and my hands resting on his chest. Our legs twisted together, as though we were afraid we would be ripped apart. I take one hand off his chest and outline his rugged jae and up to his prominent cheekbones. He opens one and smiles at me.

"Good morning." His words come out as if he was still in a dream.

"Good morning to you to. How are you this bright morning?" I place a kiss to his neck and he kisses my forehead.

"Better, now that i can hold you for real instead of in a dream." He pulls me closer and we both sigh. Obviously content with the situation. We lay there a bit longer, just holding each other and absorbing each others energy. Taking in the heat he was generating and relaxing in the familiar scents of him.

"I would really love to stay like this for forever, but we have work to do." I start to get up and stretch out my sleepy muscles. He groans when I try and get out of bed.

"No. Stay." his voice gruff as he pulls me back into his embrace. "Not yet. Five more minutes."

"Sherlock. We-" he cuts me off by tickling my sides, instantly sending me into a wave of hysterical laughter and screams. "No! Why would you do this!?" i squirm everywhere trying to get out of the man's reach. When he finally stops I find ourselves tangled in sheets. I blow a piece of hair out of my face and stare at the grinning man.

"What?" He says innocently. I punch his shoulder and he cries out in pain.

"You arse! I told you to never do that! Do you want me to bring out your weakness?" His face drops.

"You wouldn't." He laughs nervously before skittering out of bed , almost falling, and trying to get away from me.

"Try me." I walk over to him and corner him against the wall. "Promise me you won't ever tickle me again, or else you will face the consequences." With ever word I poke him in the chest. He only shakes his head up and down rapidly, then squeezes past me towards the bathroom. I shake my head and start to get ready for the day. We had to start putting together stories of my "death", fake some records of my life, and look for a way out of this country to England. After Sherlock is out of the shower he goes on his computer to look for flights. I get my phone and dial the only number I know can help fake my death and records.

"Hello?" the end of the line says.

"Molly? I need some help with things."

"Again? I can only fake records so many times." The girl sighs through the phone. "Okay, when is the soonest you can be over here?" I look over at Sherlock and he holds up four fingers.

"Four hours. And do you think you can find a flat for me? It's time I settle down and keep low, very low."

"I can see what i can do. No promises. See you soon."

"Thank you! Goodbye." i set my phone down and go over to Sherlock who was tapping rapidly across the keyboard.

"The plane leaves in forty minutes." he grabs his bag and coat. "Ready?" I grab all my things and head to the door.

"Lets go fake my death, again." i say the last part under my breath, and we head out the door.

As soon as the plane lands we go straight to . Both of us cover heads as we walk, trying not to draw any unnecessary attention. When we get to the hospital Molly was waiting right in the front door.

"Oh my god. You two look horrible! Why is it always you two getting into trouble? " Molly says coming up to us and leading us up to her lab.

"Well you haven't had to fake my death, let alone twice." sherlock says to the girl with the long ponytail.

"Yet." she opens the door and lets us into the cold lab. "Sorry, its a bit chilly, gotta keep the kidneys cold or else they start to stink. I cringe at the organs sitting on the table. "So. What must we do this time. Shot, drowned, bludgeoned to death?"

"Beheaded. Just like Anne Boleyn." Molly lifts her eyebrow.

"Nice. It shouldn't be that hard to fake it. Where would you like your head to go? Partly on, rolled away, buried, crushed, eaten?" I spy Sherlock out of the corner of my eye right as he knocks over a petri dish of blood.

"My bad! In my defense it was bubbling quite bad." he picks up the dish and tries to wipe up the blood with a rag.

"Oi! Thats my handkerchief!" Molly gets up and runs over to him.

**"Oh. So i see. It was your grandmothers, i would say 1943, made of silk. The initials G. M. S. I am guessing her middle name is molly. And the blood will come out with a solution of white vinegar and dish soap, don't worry the solution will not ruin the silk." he tosses her the piece of fabric and comes and sits by me, drumming his fingers on his knees. "So the head. I vote crushed." **


End file.
